metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Mbele general
The Mbele general was the leader of the Mbele forces in the Angola-Zaire border region in 1984. History When the Mbele squad of child soldiers was taken prisoner by Buta and brought to the Kungenga Mine, the Mbele general gave Venom Snake a mission to infiltrate the mine and kill the captured soldiers so that they wouldn't reveal any secrets to the enemy. He was also ordered to kill their platoon leader, who had changed sides after being captured.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller (briefing): There are six targets. They're soldiers. The contract is to kill them. They used to be with a platoon of Mbele rebels, but then the Buta authorities captured them. They're at two locations - the Bampeve Plantation and the Kungenga Mine. The client is none other than the general they served under. He wants them dead to keep them from talking. A commander murdering his former men. That's what this boils down to. Venom Snake carried out the mission, taking the children to Mother Base. Later in 1984, the general was killed by his own XO as an act of revenge for making him into a child soldier and forcing him to kill his own parents. When that XO was kidnapped by a group of rogue child soldiers, someone in the Mbele force impersonated the general and gave Venom Snake a mission to extract the leader of the rogue child soldiers, rescue the XO and bring him back to the main forces, also claiming the XO was his younger brother.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller (briefing): Boss, this contract comes from the Mbele rebel militants. That's right - that "general's" fighters. Recently, one of their child soldier platoons staged an insurrection and split from the main group. Thing is, they took a hostage with them - the general's brother, his No. 2. The contract is to extract both that prisoner and the leader of the renegade platoon. The message reads, "I love my brother - you must bring him back to me alive." It also says this about the leader of the child soldiers: He is an excellent soldier. I want to persuade him to rejoin the ranks of the righteous. Sounds a little too forgiving for the man who ordered those kids dead at the mine. I wonder... I wonder what kind of "persuasion" the general has in store. With that in mind, here are your objectives: First, rescue and return the general's No. 2, as requested. Second, extract the renegade leader and we'll keep him at Mother Base. In other words, extract both targets out of the region. Good luck, Boss. However, the XO revealed that the man who sent the mission request was actually the general's brother, and that the XO himself was not actually related to the general at all. Venom Snake chose to bring XO to Mother Base instead. Behind the scenes The Mbele general is a minor character in the missions "Blood Runs Deep" and "Aim True, Ye Vengeful" in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. References Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Unseen Characters